Forgotten Past
by Elusive Angel
Summary: Alice, Bella and Rose are going on an holiday to Greece. But things dont going as planned, unexspected surprises aveits them. Is things as they seem? or is there something more behind the surfice? Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

- Alice, I can`t leave the house in this!

Alice stuck her head into the bathroom where I stood and studied myself in the mirror.

- What are you talking about? Of course you can.

I turned away from the mirror, and struck my hands in the air. The dress, (if I could call it a dress at all, it was rather a piece of fabric attached with glue to my body), went so far over my butt that if I sat down it would slide up to my waist. Not to mention how tight it sat on the upper body. But I would consider giving the dress a little credit, I got a great cliwage which I had never had before.

- Alice, I look like a hore. I cannot go out in this, they will not let me aboard on the plane!

Alice rolled her eyes at me, and disappeared from the doorway. Soon she was back again with a black shorts and a simple white singlet.

- Here, take this on instead then.

She threw the clothes at me, and I smiled pleased.

- Be clear in about two minutes, the taxi is going to be here any minute now.

I changed quickly, nodding approvaly to the mirror in the bathroom, and ran down to the first floor where Alice was waiting for me with four large pink suitcases and a small black rolling suitcase. The little one was mine, the others were Alice's.

- Alice, you've packed your whole wardrobe?

The Pixie (Alice) looked at me with a given expression.

- No, of course not. Only the most necessary things and I packed an extra suitcase just for you. She sad, obviously pleased with her judgmental ability.

She sent my little rolling suitcase a disturbing look, as if never in the world it could contain enough clothes for two weeks in Greece. She was probably right to, I have the ability to forget (a lot!).

I sighed. I was not really surprised. Alice loved to dress me up in all kinds of crazy, funny, great costumes, it was one of her biggest hobbies, to play Bella Barbie. And when I say costumes I mean costumes, real ones, the ones you only can get a glance of at a fashion show or on TV.

- So you've just packed three to yourself? I sad, and raised an eyebrow.

Although it seemed very much, there was very little, to be Alice. Suddenly something hit me.

- You're not planning to go shopping while we are down there are you?

I crossed my fingers waiting for the answer, but I knew it would not help. She was a total shopaholic.

- Of course we will! She was clearly putting more pressure on WE then she had to.

I sank a couple of inches in my brown sandals. I had looked forward to having a vacation. To go shopping with Alice was not a holiday, believe me. A pane in the butt, that`s what it is.

A car howled outside, and Alice opened the door and began to carry out your luggage. I brought my own little black suitcase, and went out after her.

The sun warmed my face as it only could do the first day of a long-awaited summer vacation, and the sky was cloudless, with a clear light blue color. I breathed in the fresh air, and I just could not help myself, I had to smile.

- There is the right holiday spirit, Alice shouted to me under the weight of four (probably heavy) suitcases. The taxi driver walked out of the car to help her with the luggage, but the little figure formed pixie doll on the spike heels needed no help.

She threw the bags carefully into the trunk, and met my gaze with a smile. I could not help it, I started to laugh. It was sunny, it was vacation. I was going spend two weeks in the warm, beautiful land of Greece with my two best friends. Life smiled at me, and I smiled back as I walked into the cab.

- To the airport!, the little pixie shouted out giving the taxi driver a fright.

And then we were on our way. Finally!


	2. Chapter 2

I don`t own Twilight

**BPOV**

We met Rose at the airport. She stood there, blond and beautiful as always, waiting for us. Today she was wearing a strapless dress that was cowered in pink flowers. Her long blond hair was blowing in the wind, this made it look like silk, so shiny and smooth.

- Rose! Alice screamed when she saw her and ran towards her, with me stumbling behind. Surprisingly enough, Alice and Rose finished their greeting and turned their heads to look at me. I was on my way over to them but because of my stupid non-existent co-ordination, I stumbled over my own feet about three times, but no one commented on how clumsy I was. They were all used to it.

- Bella!

Rose gave a hug, and I returned it happily. It was so nice to see her! We didn't get the chance to see her as often anymore because she moved to Port Angels about three months ago. It was hard for her to live Forks even though most people would be more than happy to get away from that dull town.

We stood like that for a while, in a small group, talked and hugged as three small children, until Alice retreated and took two steps backwards, and locked at Rose with inquiring eyes.

- Something's different about you, she concluded. Rose smiled mysteriously.

Alice raised an eyebrow, and I alternated between looking at Alice and Rose. It was a bit like when you look at a tennis match.

- Rose, baby, they had no light, so I bought only regular cola. Hope it`s ok? Alice sad while walking towards us whit a cola in her right hand and a lollypop in the other.

Out from the crowd came a figure with a grin wider than a doorway he was walking towards us. And Wow, that figure was huge! I mean like really huge. Rose smiled gratefully at him, and welcomed him width a big hug after a few seconds of hugging she turned to Alice and me.

- Girls, meet Emmett. Emmett, meet my girls, Alice and Bella.

There was something familiar with that big smile and those mischievous eyes. Wait a minute, it couldn't be, or could it?

- Emmett, humph?

I stared into the giant's face, he smiled down at me and laughed a humming laughter. He was so tall, I bet I could not even reach the top of his head.

- Indeed, is it not little Bella? Long time no see, are you still as good at flushing now, as you wore ten years ago?

I noticed that my cheeks become red, and I looked down at the ground. Emmett had bullied me a lot because of flushing my over the years.

- Wait, you two know each other?

Rose looked confused. Looking at me then at Emmet and then at me once again.

- Emmett and I were neighbors before, I said with my eyes locked to the ground.

Emmett laughed that humming laugh again.

- Wow, little Bella has grown! He said while measuring my body.

He caught me in a bear hug, and I noticed that my feet left the ground. I had missed Emmett when he and his family moved, but it was something I had not missed, that was his hugs. He was so strong that I had problems breathing.

- Can....Not ... breathe!

Emmett sat me down on the ground again, and I massaged my neck. Damn, that hurt.

- Hi, I'm Alice.

Alice reached out her little fist, and Emmett shook it. He measured the little Pixie with his eyes, I could see that she was impressed, and a little horrified. That was quite understandable, Emmett was a bit frightening to look at, especially if you did not know him.

He was as height as a small tree and was at least as wide as Alice and me together. His muscles could get anyone to run in the opposite direction, especially if you met him in a dark alley at night. But his eyes they were blue as the sky, and they would fit match better on a five year old boy than a 20 year old man. But it was those mischievous eyes that made him a little less scary.

- Nice to meet you, Alice. And you too, Bella.

He winked at me. I shook my head and smiled. Good, old Emmett.

Alice turned to Rose, and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes glittered dangerously whit a look that clearly said: Don't even think about it!

- Why haven't you told us that you had a boyfriend? How did you meet? How long have you been together? How long have you kept this hidden from us?

Her voice was sharp, but Alice was far from angry. She nearly jumped up and down, as happy and excited as only she could be.

Before Rose got the opportunity to answer the questions, Emmett shouted to someone behind us, and we looked round to see who he called out to.

- Guys, over here!

Two boys, around the same age as us, saw Emmett (it`s hard to not notice him), and headed towards us. Alice grabbed my arm and pressed her nails into my skin. It would have hurt had I noticed it, but my attention was somewhere else at that moment.

The boys who came towards us were like something that was taken straight out of a love story, where the prince was perfect.

And it was clear that these two ware just that, Prefect.

The first one was tall and slim, with blond messy hair and a scary, little exciting glimpse in his eyes. But the boy who walked beside him, was the one who took my main focus.

He looked like a god (without the beard and the cloak of course). He had bronze-colored hair, and an I-have-just-stud-up hairdo, and green eyes as deep as the ocean. He smiled as they approached, and a pair of white, beautiful teeth appeared.

The boys reached our little group, smiled friendly and greeted Emmett.

- Girls, Emmett mimicked the voice of Rose, and she hit him playfully in the side. He just laughed and continued. - Girls, meet my buddy Jasper and his cousin Edward.

They waved when Emmett said their names. The one that looked like god was Edward.

- Hey, we said greeting them back.

If Alice had been a cartoon character, then her eyes would have been large, pink hearts. Her eyes measured Jasper from head to toe, and apparently she liked what she saw.

- Guys, we need to check in now.

Rose broke the silence that had settled, and nodded towards the check-in desk. Emmett picked up two red suitcases, and started walking towards the counter, followed by Jasper and Edward.

Rose turned to Alice and me, obviously pleased with herself.

- Did you like your summer gifts? Rose asked us.

Alice was so happy that she began to jump up and down. She clapped her hands together in pure zeal, and declared that Rose was the best friend in the whole wide world. What a gift!

- And of course you are now forgiven for not telling us about Emmett earlier, Alice said while smiling.

Rose laughed.

- What do you say, Bells? Will this be a great holiday, or what?

I nodded, my eyes still focusing on the boy whit the bronze hair over at the counter. Rose laughed again, and we went over to the boys with our luggage. Except Rose of course. Emmett, as the gentleman he was, of course, had taken her luggage. I exchanged a glance with Alice, and saw that she was thinking the same thing as me, this was definitely a great start on the holiday!

Hope you liked the new chapter :D Rose and Emmet are so cute 3 It gets better, so keep reading ^^


End file.
